


El novio de mi tía (Dark Starker)

by Yales_Reed



Series: Underage Dark Starker [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Tony Stark, Evil Tony Stark, Infidelidad, IronDaddy - Freeform, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Starker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underage Oral Sex, Underage Sex, dark starker, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: Una realidad en donde Tony Stark es el novio de May Parker y el amigo especial de Peter Parker, su niño engreído.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Underage Dark Starker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817734
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	El novio de mi tía (Dark Starker)

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Lee las etiquetas, por favor. En serio hazlo.

* * *

El pequeño Peter tiene un problema, uno que él considera demasiado vergonzoso. Aún con su corta experiencia, se ha dado cuenta que a los niños de su edad no les pasa ese mismo problema, porque él ha investigado mucho al respecto y con investigado se refiere a una observación profunda, casi paranoica sobre los demás. Más no preguntas, solo mirar.

A Peter se le endurece su… sus partes íntimas de vez en cuando. No entiende bien porqué le pasa algo así ni mucho menos qué lo provoca, pero es muy bochornoso que le pase eso. Tiene que repetirlo, bochornoso y mucho, porque no sabe como evitarlo o tan siquiera detenerlo, ¿bajarlo tal vez sea la palabra? 

Su pantalón se le alza en una carpa porque no sabe como ocultarlo, ni porque es tan gracioso que le pase. Aún recuerda a May cuando notó que le pasó eso, se rió mucho de él y se tapó la cara. Obviamente, Peter se enfadó y se fue corriendo de ahí. Para cuando ella quiso hablar sobre el tema, él simple y llanamente se negó. No quería volver a ver risas de su parte, él solo quería solucionar esa tontería. 

May había intentado más de una vez tratar de hablarlo y como él se negó hasta el punto de echarse a llorar un día, ella simple y llanamente le dijo: 

_“Solo tienes 11 años supongo que la charla puede esperar un poco más, si no quieres hablarla”._

_“Bien, entonces ya no me lo recuerdes”._

_“Pero… prometes que si vuelve a pasar, ¿me lo dirás?”_

_“Sí, sí, May, ya basta”._

Pero Peter, obviamente no la buscó cuando le pasó de nuevo, porque tenía demasiada vergüenza encima. Tenía tanta pena que incluso no se atrevía a buscar en internet una respuesta ni mucho menos indagar con sus demás compañeros, si acaso alguno había pasado por lo mismo.

Además, cada que quiso o intentó decirle a May el problema que tenía, cabía la casualidad de que Tony, el novio de su tía, estaba en la casa y para ser más exactos, estaba cerca de él. Así que no, no podía acudir a la ayuda de ella en ese momento... para cuando ya se encontraban a solas, resultaba que ya el problema se había ido, junto con Tony. 

Era una sensación extraña, porque cada vez que su pene se endurecía sentía tanto dolor como… cosquillas, una sensación nerviosa que le daba risa como a la vez sensibilidad. Pero la mayoría de las veces, era un fastidio. Una verdadera molestia porque la tela de su calzoncillo y la presión de su pantalón lo rozaban, y solo irritaban más la momentánea sensibilidad. Además, mientras más tiempo pasaba endurecido, más aumentaba la sensación de nervios en su estómago, los latidos en su pecho y sus manos temblorosas.

No sabía porqué, qué hacer, ni cómo hacer que se detenga. Lo único que sabía era que pasaba cuando mejor la pasaba, cuando estaba con Tony.

Tony era un tipo genial, gracioso y muy inteligente, además de ser el mejor amigo de Peter, claro luego de Ned, porque Ned era como su hermano y Tony era más como su… como su amigo especial.

Claro que no todo siempre fue así, porque cuando recién May empezó a salir con él, Peter lo odio desde el primer momento en el que lo conoció, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad para intentar ganarse su corazón. 

“No quiero verlo”.

“Peter… baja la voz, por favor, Tony te ha traído un obsequio. Vamos dale una oportunidad”. Pero no lo hizo y en cambio, se puso a llorar mientras pataleaba y gritaba que no, que no le daba la gana de conocer a su nuevo novio, si así le hubiera traído un regalo, porque nadie en ese mundo iba a reemplazar al tío Ben, nadie. 

“Dejalo tranquilo, él tiene razón. No voy a reemplazar a su tío. No soy en realidad alguien que pueda superar a nadie, querida”. 

Peter le había oído, desde la rendija de su cuarto en la que se había escondido. Por ese tiempo recién tenía ocho años y el recuerdo de su tío estaba realmente fresco en su mente, sin embargo no esperaba que aquel señor fuera a decir una cosa como esa. Normalmente esperaba que fuera como esos patanes que May había estado trayendo a su casa durante los últimos meses. Hombres amargados y bruscos que lo trataban mal apenas él se negaba a conocerlos o que no trataban a May como realmente se merecía.

Pero Tony, el señor Stark, sonó tan diferente esa primera vez… _“No soy en realidad alguien que pueda superar a nadie”_ ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? Era extraño que alguien hablara de esa forma, parecía triste, sonaba triste. Peter no lo entendió.

Así que como las palabras del hombre sonaron tan extrañas, el Peter de aquel entonces decidió indagar más sobre el sujeto y salió de su recámara a hurtadillas. Entonces lo vio, era más agradable que los otros novios y se vestía bien, como los señores millonarios de la tele, de las películas que veía con su tía los fines de semana. 

Otra vez cayó en cuenta de lo diferente que era ese señor comparado con los otros, porque cuando lo vio, escondido desde la maceta de la esquina de la sala, este sostenía a May de la cintura dulcemente mientras la consolaba con caricias en su cabello y dejaba besitos en su mejilla. Su tía se veía feliz y eso hizo feliz a Peter, quien sonrió instantáneamente. 

“Si no me quiere no hay problema, compro a otro sobrino y lo reemplazamos, ¿qué dices, linda?”

Ella se rió y Peter también, grave error. Su risa aunque liviana y casi imperceptible, fue ignorada por May quien estaba más concentrada en estar recostada con el rostro escondido en el cuello de su novio, pero para Tony quien era un observador nato, no. Levantó la vista lentamente y se encontró con los ojos del famoso niño, le guiñó un ojo y regresó su atención a May, sin delatarlo ni mucho menos aprovechar ese terreno ganado.

Peter regresó a su habitación confundido, porque cualquiera de los pretendientes de su tía hubiera cantado victoria, en cambio Tony no lo hizo. Solo le guiñó un ojo, justo cuando a Peter le pareció interesante. El niño se prometió volverse más necio y difícil con el señor, pero ya esa era una batalla que había perdido incluso antes de batallarla. La próxima vez que Tony fue al departamento el primero en saludarlo fue el niño y ya desde ahí su historia de amistad comenzó, para no tener un fin. 

El primer año se trató de engreír mucho a Peter y eso consistió en llenarlo de regalos que May desaprobó por ser de precios exorbitantes y cada vez en mayores cantidades. Y cuando no eran los regalos los que llenaban la recámara de Peter, fueron las cenas e idas al cine los que lo hicieron el niño más engreído de la casa, aunque ciertamente era el único niño, pero eso a Tony no le importaba. Era su niño engreído. 

“Se estrenó Toy Story 2 la semana pasada y yo...”

“No, señorito, usted está castigado. Volviste a reprobar letras, así que no”.

La mirada de Peter cayó sobre la de Tony, como si estuvieran realmente conectados se encontraron y dejaron de comer el plato de tallarines que había servido May al mismo tiempo, en el que antes estaban profundamente concentrados. Ya para ese tiempo tenían hasta un idioma en común, el idioma de los que se entienden demasiado bien hasta sin palabras. 

“No necesitas letras, si sabes matemáticas”. 

“Tony, no”.

“Solo digo que si el chico es bueno en números, el resto es irrelevante, amor”.

Peter aguardaba en silencio, conocía bien el procedimiento de Tony para ayudarlo a escapar de los castigos y salirse ambos con la suya. Así que puso la cara más inocente que tenía y volvió a comer sin decir nada, mientras que Stark aguantaba la risa detrás de la cara más inexpresiva que podía poner en ese momento. 

“Tony, necesita aprobar letras si quiere entrar a la universidad algún día. Y necesita buenas notas si quiere entrar a una buena”.

“Yo podría hacer que entre a una buena, podría comprar la universidad”.

“Tony”.

“Ok, hagamos un trato, si estudia toda la semana letras, le hacemos un examen y lo aprueba, ¿nos dejas ir al cine a ver Toy Story, que yo también me muero por verla?”

“Eran tres semanas de castigo”.  
  


“Solo me preocupa que aprenda, May”.

“Tienes algo de razón… ¡pero yo vigilaré ese examen!”

Para cuando May se metía a la cocina a servir más refresco a la jarra, Peter chocaba la mano con Tony dando un salto demasiado flexible de un lado de la mesa al otro. Esa fue la primera vez que lo abrazó y que sintió que lo quería. 

Para cuando May y Tony cumplieron los dos años saliendo, Peter empezó a notar que Tony ya se quedaba a dormir en la casa y no se escurría en las madrugadas como normalmente hacía todo el tiempo. A Peter le parecía gracioso que creyeran que él no se daba cuenta, pero sí lo hacía. Tanto de las escapadas, como de que las veces que subían el volumen de la música cuando se encerraban y de los sonidos de la voz de May quejándose constantemente de algo que el niño no podía entender. Pero tampoco le interesaba averiguar, porque aunque alguna vez pensó que su tía podía estar enferma, siempre la veía feliz por las mañanas.

¿Cuándo empezó el problema de Peter? Cuando las cosquillas de Tony aumentaron su frecuencia. Normalmente lo “atacaba” cuando le hacía alguna broma pesada y este se vengaba con un furioso ataque de cosquillas que lo hacía llorar de la risa contra el sillón de la sala y para cuando empezaba la batalla May se iba rendida a ver qué cocinaba o en qué pasar el tiempo, porque simple y llanamente, cuando Tony y Peter jugaban, el mundo dejaba de existir. 

[...]

La primera vez que a Peter se le endureció la entrepierna, Tony le estaba acariciando la cabeza mientras veían televisión. Era una hermosa manera cariñosa de hacerlo dormir, la había aprendido especialmente para cuando querían que descanse y los dejara tranquilos. Sin embargo en ese día, Peter no tenía nada de sueño y solo estaba mirando la película mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de Tony sobre su cabello, a cada ademán del hombre de dejar de hacerlo, se quejaba acercando su cabeza de nuevo hacia su mano.

“Ya duermete, chico”.

“No quiero”.

“Niño malo”.

Tony siguió obedientemente acariciando su cabello y luego su nuca, mientras intentaba un truco nuevo para que Peter tuviera algo de sueño. Claro que en su indagación por tantear el terreno empezó a hacer un caminito entre la coronilla del niño para luego ir hacia su nuca y finalmente hacer una línea recta en su espalda. Peter se sentía bien, era como el mejor masaje de su vida. 

May estaba ya dormida al otro lado del sillón, poco interesada en aquella película de dibujos que solo a ellos les gustaba. 

“Más, por favor”.

“Se supone que tienes que dormirte…”

“Más”.

A Tony le gustaba obedecer a Peter, no a May, pero sí a Peter. La sonrisa del niño era un obsequio absoluto, pues aunque no lo veía como un hijo, lo quería… lo amaba. Así que siguió, aunque tuviera que tantear cada centímetro descubriendo un nuevo truco para hacerlo dormir. Así que siguió, masajeando su nuca y luego su espalda aprovechando que Peter estaba bocabajo sobre su falda, hasta que finalmente, acarició su cintura.

“Creo que ya tengo sueño”. Peter dio un salto lejos del sillón y enrumbó hacia su cuarto.

“Pero… no te has dormido”. Para cuando Tony alzaba la voz, el niño ya estaba en su cuarto encerrado y asustado viendo el extraño bulto que había crecido en su pantalón. Respiró con fuerza, se intentó calmar y se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad. 

Y volvió, durante tres hermosos días Peter no había vuelto a sentir aquel agudo fastidio en su pantalón ni a sentir la dureza de su entrepierna. Al cuarto día, cuando Tony volvió a visitarlos, terminó la corta racha de buena suerte, porque apenas el novio de May lo cargó en brazos para llevarlo a cenar las verduras que más detestaba, su amigo de abajo se volvió a despertar.

“Me siento mal, no quiero comer”. Peter ya estaba dentro de la cama cuando May fue a buscarlo a su habitación luego de que hubiera salido corriendo de la cena.

“Tienes que comer las verduras, vamos no es tan malo, Pete”. Pero claro que era malo, pero no por las verduras, sino por su maldito problema. Todo había estado bien antes de que Tony lo cargara y lo pusiera en sus hombros tomando sus piernas. 

La tercera vez fue en mitad de un ataque de cosquillas, al igual que la cuarta y quinta. Peter se molestó tanto consigo mismo y con su cuerpo, que empezó a evitar salir a ver a Tony cuando este les visitaba. No quería seguir tener que ir corriendo a su cuarto, ni tener que taparse con una almohada con el miedo a que le descubrieran con tamaña aberración. No, no quería de nuevo toparse con los ojos tristes de Tony, de su querido Tony cuando lo veía partir de la sala a toda velocidad.

Así que ese día cuando Tony fue a visitarlos, por primera vez en dos años, Peter no quiso salir y se quedó fingiendo tener fiebre en su recamara. 

“¿Está molesto conmigo? Ya sabes… últimamente no soporta verme”.

“No eres tú, cariño”.

“Empiezo a creer que sí”.

Ese día Peter se durmió llorando, porque le extrañaba y mucho. Extrañaba sentarse en su regazo y comer dulces, extrañaba ir al cine, jugar a las peleas hasta llorar de risa, cocinar juntos y ensuciar toda la cocina, oír sus historias sobre teorías de conspiración y ponerse de acuerdo en que bromas podían jugarle a May, para hacerla molestar. 

Esperó unos días para salir, ya cuando creyó que tal vez su problema se había solucionado, volvió a intentar pasar tiempo con él, pero ese día en especial Tony había venido en traje porque estaba de aniversario con May se veía… para Peter, Tony se veía genial. 

“¿Que tal?”

“Te ves… como los actores”.

“Buen chico, ¿jugamos algo hasta que tu tía salga? Puede que tarde una eternidad vistiéndose”.

“Vale”.

Mala elección jugar a las peleas y no solo por desordenar el traje recién planchado de Tony, sino porque implicaba tenerlo de cerca sobre él, mientras fingían ser el villano y el héroe de una historia sin sentido. Peter sintió el perfume tan agradable ese que le gustaba oler en las chompas que Tony olvidaba y que el robaba aunque le quedaran muy grandes. Además de sentir la corbata tan cerca de él. Entonces ocurrió nuevamente, el bulto en sus piernas. Volvió a irse de alli, May lo descubrió en el baño mirándose al espejo. Tuvo el ataque de risa y todo nos regresa a la actualidad, al problema de Peter.

[...] 

  
  


“No quiere verte, lo siento”.

“Ok, soy yo… definitivamente le hice algo”.

“Sabes creo que, él simplemente está creciendo y… ya no querrá pasar tiempo con nosotros”.

“Tiene 11”.

“Cariño, no te lo tomes a mal”.

Peter pasó por primera vez en dos años, las tres semanas más tristes de su corta existencia. Había pedido y exigido que lo manden a un campamento que poco le interesaba tener pero que creyó oportuno dadas las circunstancias. Así que con la inocencia encima de la corta experiencia, creyó que si se distraía un poco, esos extraños episodios dejarían de pasar. 

Extrañó mucho a Tony y odiaba que fuera así, porque con otro de los antiguos novios de May, jamás hubiera pasado eso y no se hubiese encariñado tanto ni tendría ese problema. Pero Tony lo había hecho difícil, no solo por los cientos de regalos, o las travesuras en las que siempre lo apoyó, sino por su manera de querer a su tía, su manera de quererlo a él y por ser tan… tan Tony, caballeroso y gracioso. 

El día en el que volvió a casa luego del tedioso campamento, May había ido a recogerlo así que no esperaba que Tony estuviera dentro de la casa esperándolos. Se veía algo más demacrado que lo habitual y sus ojeras lo delataban, además de que el miedo a que saliera corriendo como últimamente hacia lo detuvieron del otro lado de la sala de estar. 

“Hola, chico, solo estaba dejando acá un regalo para ti. Ya me iba”.

“Uhm, no tienes que irte”.

“No, de veras, se merecen un tiempo a solas, yo…”

“También te extrañé”.

Solo eso bastó para que Tony acortará la distancia y lo abrazara. Peter suspiró cuando dejó de tener el contacto con el alto hombre y notar que su entrepierna estaba tranquila y pensó que tal vez todo se había solucionado. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando del campamento, luego hablaron de su proyecto de ciencia y por último comieron helado de vainilla. Ya entrada la noche, Peter volvió a caer en el regazo de Tony como gustaba hacer desde que empezaron a ser más cercanos. Y Tony volvió a acariciar sus cabellos, de la tierna y conocida manera en la que sabía. 

“¿Me lo llevo a dormir?” La voz de May sonó baja en mitad de la oscuridad y el volumen tenue del televisor.

“Yo lo acuesto, tú descansa”.

“Eres un sol, cariño”.

Peter solo se hizo el dormido, porque quería seguir sintiendo esa cercanía con su amigo especial, porque le había extrañado demasiado y solo quería disfrutar de esa normalidad, de esa cercanía, porque lo quería. Así que por eso fingió estar dormido y agradeció en silencio que Tony quisiera seguir ahí con él, a pesar de que no hablaran.

Sus manos se sentían tan cálidas y suaves, que Peter siempre luchaba por no quedarse dormido, solo para seguir disfrutando de la paz que podía sentir cuando se quedaban juntos y solos, en mitad de la oscuridad y la paz. Tony siempre sería el tipo que más lo entendía en el mundo, aquel que no lo hacía sentir un niño, si no alguien inteligente, bueno y genial, como él. 

“Sé que no estás dormido, pequeño bribón, pero puedes seguir fingiendo que sí”.

Lo conocía tan bien, que Peter solo sonrió y siguió sin moverse solo para que los masajes no se detuvieran y pudiera seguir otro rato ahí, sintiendo como el perfume de Tony lo llenaba por completo. Claro que en ese momento, el novio de May empezaba la fase intensiva para hacerlo dormir que consistía en masajear su cuello y hasta arrullarlo para conseguirlo, pero su mano al intentar cargarlo y acomodarlo mejor, le rozó la pierna y con ello, el final de la paz de Peter. 

La adrenalina corrió en sus venas cuando sintió su entrepierna crecer nuevamente y se maldijo, cansado de tener que perder de nuevo un momento junto a Tony. Se levantó apresurado deshaciéndose de las manos del mayor y partió cabizbajo hacia su recamara, murmurando un malhumorado “Buenas noches” que terminó con su puerta cerrada con llave.

Peter quiso llorar pero no lo haría, ya no más, debía ser un adulto y aceptar que no podía acercarse más a Tony, solo eso. Igual ninguno de sus amigos de la escuela amaba estar cerca de los adultos como él, eso solo le pasaba a él, así que ya tenía que madurar y empezar a jugar con gente de su edad, solo eso. Pero la puerta sonó, con dos golpes débiles.

“Peter, ¿todo bien?”

“Sí, solo ya me dio sueño. Todo bien, Tony”.

“¿Me dejas pasar?”

Peter miró al abultado problema en su pantalón.

“No”.  
  


“Vamos, Peter”.

“Tengo que dormir, Tony”.  
  


“¿Ya no me quieres, verdad?”

Listo, el corazón de Peter se hizo añicos justo en ese instante. No quería y no toleraba ver de nuevo o escuchar a Tony con el corazón así de roto, menos aún con el rostro demacrado y tan triste por su culpa. Supuso entonces, que tenía que solamente dejar de pelear. Se paró hacia la puerta de su pequeña recamara y dejó la puerta entreabierta, retrocedió los pasos hacia su cama y esperó a que Tony entrara.

“Pasa”.

Tony dudó un segundo y no porque no hubiera entrado cientos de veces al cuarto, si no porque era la primera vez que Peter estaba tan serio sobre su cama.

“Entonces, ¿qué hice mal?”  
  


“No, no es eso”.

“Tiene que ser eso, Pete, corres cada vez que estas conmigo. He intentado alejarme de ti, ¿sabes? La verdad no entiendo qué hice mal, sé que no suelo gustarle a la gente… pero tú eras mi amigo, amigos especiales, ¿recuerdas? Vamos, Pete, dime como solucionarlo”.

“No, no eres tú, Tony, tú eres bueno. Siempre eres bueno”.

“No siempre”.

“Deja de decir eso, sabes que me molesta que digas que no eres bueno”.

“Entonces sí te fastidio”.

“Dios, no eres tú, Tony, tengo.. tengo un problema”.

Peter se había estado tapando hasta ese instante con la almohada de su cama que tenía el dibujo de las películas que habían estado viendo en los dos últimos años, juego de sábanas que el mismo Tony le había comprado como regalo por haberse sacado buena nota en aritmética. Lo cual no era extraño, si no una excusa para regalarle algo como siempre.

El chico sentía sus oídos latir y sus manos temblorosas, porque tenía miedo de que todo lo que pasaba fuera finalmente su culpa y que para colmo de males se lo estuviera enseñando a Tony. Sin embargo, tenía que contárselo, porque ya no toleraba la idea de que seguir haciendo sentir mal a su amigo, cuando no tenía nada que ver con su problema.

Tony se veía realmente interesado en saber qué le pasaba y aún con el rostro cansado y aunque fuera tan tarde, lo miraba de pie a un metro de su cama, esperando saber qué le pasaba realmente. Entonces Peter, dejó de lado su miedo para sacar la almohada que traía encima y las sábanas también. 

En primer lugar, la reacción de Tony fue mil veces mejor que la de May, por el simple hecho de que no se rio. Solo miró al bulto entre sus piernas que la pijama ajustada que delataba que ya no era su talla, dejaba a la vista su “problema”. Tony lo miró un largo rato y luego asintió varias veces con la cabeza, para luego tomar asiento al otro lado de la cama.

“Lo siento, ¿estás molesto conmigo?”

“¿Por qué lo estaría?”

“No lo sé… supuse que estaba mal”.

“¿Por esto huías de mí ?”

“Sí, bueno. Por esto era”.

“Ya veo… pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué tengo que ver yo?”

“Me pasa cuando estas cerca de mí, la verdad no lo entiendo, pero siempre es contigo. No me pasa en otro momento, solo si estas acá. Por eso me alejo, ¿estoy mal, verdad?”

Tony volvió a mirar a su entrepierna, luego miró al techo y luego negó.

“No estás mal, chico, es una reacción natural de tu cuerpo que aún no sabes controlar”.

“¿Tú las tienes?”

“Sí…”

Tony pareció dudar, luego respiró largo en un suspiro demasiado extenso.

"¿También te pasan conmigo?"

Tony se quedó en silencio, no dijo nada en un silencio que se volvió demasiado largo.

"Sí".

Peter sonrió, le alegraba que no fuera nada malo, porque si a Tony también le pasaba no podía estar mal, porque Tony era bueno, el era genial. Pero notó que Tony ya no lo miraba más, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué piensas?"

"Pienso en que debe ser incomodo para ti no saber disimular u ocultar eso, yo tuve que aprenderlo solo, pero sabes Peter, yo podría enseñarte a hacerlo.”

Peter asintió varias veces, porque esa idea significaba que cuando volviera a pasar podría ocultarlo y así no alejarse de su lado ni nada por el estilo y que May se riera, o que solo se vea tan raro. Así que la idea le entusiasmaba, casi tanto como la imagen de Tony con el mismo problema que él. Se lo imaginó con el pantalón abultado y eso solo hizo que la sensibilidad de abajo le molestara más, se volvió a sentar incómodo.

“Sí, por favor”.

Tony se levantó de la cama, se puso frente a él y le sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por sus mejillas. A lo que Peter se volvió a tapar con las sábanas, sintiéndose tal vez muy expuesto.

“No tienes que avergonzarte, Pete, ¿sabes lo que significa una erección?”

“No… no sé lo que es una erección”.

“Significa que me quieres mucho, solo eso. Y eso está bien, yo también te quiero mucho”.

“Entonces… tú también tienes una erección, ¿por mí?”

“Sí, suelo tenerlas, pero… pensé que solo era yo”.

“Pero si yo también te quiero, Tony, lo juro te quiero”.

Tony vuelve a agacharse y a pasar la mano por sus mejillas. Con la barbilla señala a su entrepierna, Peter entiende y retira las sábanas, Tony acaricia sus cabellos y vuelve a mirarlo en aquella parte. El niño se remueve, la mirada de Tony es más seria, casi parece 

molesto aunque no lo está. 

“Te voy a enseñar como ocultarla, ¿está bien, Peter?”

El chico asiente de nuevo, sigue la voz ronca de Tony atentamente.

“Yo tengo una justo ahora, pero no se ve, ¿te das cuenta?”

Peter asiente de nuevo, su mirada indefectiblemente va hacia la entrepierna de Tony quien usa ese día unos jeans algo gastados, algo ajustados a la cadera. A Peter le gustan mucho esos jeans, sabe que son los preferidos de Tony y sabe que además, le quedan muy bien. Efectivamente, luego de mirarlo unos largos segundos nota que no logra encontrar bulto alguno que delate que tenga una erección, no hay señal alguna más que un leve relieve que siempre suele tener ahí.

“Te voy a enseñar… como lo hago, pero tú también debes hacer lo mismo que yo”.

Tony mira a la puerta, va y la cierra. Regresa y se coloca frente a Peter, él sigue interesado en saber cómo logra ocultarla, está bastante dispuesto a aprender. Tony toma el broche de su pantalón y empieza a abrirlo, Peter sigue atentamente cada movimiento que hace. Logra ver la ropa interior negra que tiene debajo, el niño nunca ha visto la parte de otro hombre que no sea la suya, la curiosidad crece dentro de él, como también el bulto que tiene entre las piernas.

“Mira, Peter”.

El niño está mirando, no deja de hacerlo. Tony baja su ropa interior y su pene endurecido salta la vista, Peter se asombra jamás hubiera creído que el pene de otro hombre fuera tan grande cuando crecían. Nota que está doblado hacia abajo, acomodado como previniendo que iba a tener una erección, como Tony le llama, así que cuando se endurecía ya no había problema. 

Tony lo miró con una sonrisa. 

“¿Ves? Yo tengo una erección justo ahora, pero si lo coloco así, no se nota, no se levanta”.

“Entiendo,pero es grande…”

“Es normal diría yo”.

“Es más grande que la mía”.

“No creo que sea tanta la diferencia”.

“Lo juro”.

“A las pruebas me remito. Claro, solo si quieres, Peter. Aunque, sabes creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir… es algo tarde y tu tía se va a molestar…”

La sola idea de que Tony se fuera le molestó en el vientre a Peter, él en cambio quería seguir así, en su cuarto junto a él. Quería saber más, quería mirarlo, quería hasta tocar. Porque era curioso, muy curioso, como los chicos de su edad. 

“No, no te vayas, yo quiero hacerlo. Dejame te enseño”.

“¿Estás seguro, Peter?”

Peter asintió, estaba más que seguro, estaba contento de hacerlo, porque quería probarle a Tony, cuanto lo quería. Porqué si tener el pene duro significaba que lo quería, él ahorita lo estaba amando. Y quería enseñarle que podía estar tan duro como él. Así que se bajó el pantalón de pijama y luego la ropa interior de gatitos que traía encima. 

“Mira”.

Tony miró hacia su entrepierna, fijamente.

“Es bonita”.

“Pero no es grande como la tuya”.

“¿Sabes? Eso a veces no importa, chico”.

Peter volvió a compararlas, ambas estaban duras y la suya estaba casi más roja que la de Tony. Luego notó que un líquido brillaba en la punta de la de su amigo, le dio curiosidad. Lo observó más tiempo, quería preguntar, pero no sabía que podía. Cuán bien estaría… 

“¿Alguna pregunta, Pete?”

“¿Qué es eso que sale de la punta?”

“Eso es algo que botas cuando te sientes bien, yo me siento bien… no totalmente bien, por eso sale poco”.

“Yo quiero que te sientas bien, superbien”.

Tony le sonríe, a Peter le gusta que le sonría así, como lo hace con May, porque le hace sentir especial, como si también lo quisiera a él. Aunque todo eso fuera raro y le recuerde a todas las veces en las que May le dijo que nadie debía mirarlo o tocarlo ahí abajo, se trataba de Tony y él jamás le haría daño. Por eso sabía que nada malo pasaba, que todo estaba bien. 

“¿Qué estarías dispuesto hacer para hacerme feliz, Peter?”

“Cualquier cosa”.

Tony vuelve a mirar a la puerta, luego mira a Peter, acaricia sus mejillas.

“Me gustaría que lo hagas pero tendríamos que guardarlo como secreto y eso sería mentirle tu tía”.

“¿Por qué sería secreto hacerte feliz, si tú me haces feliz?”

“Porque así es el mundo, Pete, yo no puedo hacer eso. Si lo hago y todos se enteran, tu tía me dejara y nos van a separar. Por eso es mejor no hacerlo”.

“Pero yo puedo ocultarlo”.

“Pero no está bien mentir”.

“Oh, vamos Tony, querer no puede estar mal, mira yo te quiero mucho”.

Peter vuelve a señarle su erección y Tony vuelve a sonreírle. El mayor asiente. 

“Bien, si quieres hacerme feliz, tocalo”.

Peter no espera ni dos segundos para obedecer. Lo siente raro, caliente y grande en sus manos. Mucho más grande que la suya, no sabe bien que hacer desde ese momento.

“Sube, Peter, de arriba a abajo”.

“¿Así? ¿Así está bien?”

Tony tira la cabeza hacia atrás, asiente desde allí y le da su aprobación. Peter sigue creyendo que es demasiado torpe y que no sabe realmente si algo de lo que hace está bien, pero nota que si lo hace más rápido Tony disfruta más, así que intenta hacerlo más rápido.

“¿Podrías… podrías usar tu boca, tal vez, solo… solo si puedes, si quieres?”

“Sí, pero no se como”.

“Como si chuparas un helado”.

Peter entendió, fingió que comía un helado, de esos miles que Tony alguna vez le había comparado y abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo, hasta que le dolió la mandíbula con el afán de que entrara en su boca. Miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba Tony, sin dejar de mirarlo y parecía feliz, tal como lo había dicho, sintiéndose bien. 

De nuevo no supo qué hacer, pero el mayor lo guió cada que se perdía, cada que empezaba a dudar. Sacaba su pene de la boca, lo pasaba por sus mejillas, suspiraba fuerte y volvía a mirarlo. Peter se alegró de estar haciendo las cosas bien, porque Tony le sonrió nuevamente, de lado, como le gustaba hacerlo.

“Lo haces tan bien, Pete”.

El chico asintió, quiso decir algo pero Tony empujó dentro de su boca un poco más. Le dolió la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

“Perdón, cariño, perdón”. 

Tony hizo el ademán de salir de su boca, pero el niño lo detuvo. Entendía que era parte de, que no había problema. Lo jaló hacia él de nuevo, con las lágrimas derramandose sobre sus mejillas, mirándolo con devoción. 

“Tan perfecto…”

Pero el mayor supo que solo le haría más daño seguir a ese ritmo, por eso decidió ayudarlo.

“¿Me puedo venir, Peter? ¿Me ayudas a venirme, cariño?”

El niño estaba más que dispuesto aunque no sabía en que consistía “venirse”, estaba listo. Asintió sin palabras y obedeció a las manos le jalaban del cabello. Tony se tomó de la base del tronco de su erección y empezó a subir y bajar mientras empujaba la punta de su pene contra la boca del niño, este solo se dejaba manipular con tranquilidad. Mientras Tony más aceleraba su mano, Peter iba sintiendo la imponente sensación de hormigueo en el vientre y sin siquiera tocarse, se empezó a mojar la entrepierna. Alamarmado, se intentó separar de lo que hacían. 

“Es normal, amor, te has venido, sin tocarte…”

Peter intentó hablar pero con el pene de Tony pujando sobre sus labios no pudo. Quiso cubrirse.

“No te tapes, te ves tan bello, apuesto a que se sintió bien… ¿te sentiste bien?”

Se había sentido en el cielo, aún se sentía así, con el corazón desbocado y las fascinación de ver a Tony así, de agitado de tanto amor que le tenia, solo por él.

“Me harás venir, cariño, al verte así y con tu boca… Por favor saca tu lengua, muevela sobre la punta, ¿está bien?”

Peter obedeció e intentó torpemente mover su lengua en círculos, siguiendo su sentido común. Disfrutó de otro gemido de Tony.

  
“Tan inocente, mi niño”.

Tony se corrió sobre su boca, un poco sobre su mejilla y otro poco sobre su polo de pijama. Peter se lamió el líquido, le supo extraño pero al no identificar el sabor, tomó un poco de lo que había caído sobre su ropa y se lo metió a la boca.

“Dios...”

“¿Te sentiste bien?”

Tony se levantó el pantalón y tomó la manga de su camisa para limpiarle los rastros de semen que estaban encima de él, luego tomó la sábana y limpió el propio semen de Peter derramado en sus piernas. 

“Me sentí bien, gracias a ti”.

El mayor dejó un beso sobre su frente y lo hizo acostarse.

“¿Podremos repetirlo algún día? Yo puedo guardar el secreto, yo puedo lo juro”.

Tony lo tapaba y ordenaba las sabanas que se habían desordenado con una sonrisa en los labios.

“Solo si guardas el secreto, Peter”.

“Lo haré”.

Tony caminó de puntitas hacia la puerta y apagó la luz, Peter esa noche durmió muy bien. A la mañana siguiente acomodó la ropa interior y su pene como Tony le enseñó y desayunaron los tres juntos como una familia. Peter estaba tranquilo al saber que no tenía nada malo, ni que eso fuera un problema. 

Ahora esperaba con ansias de nuevo volver a probar a Tony, o que quizás Tony lo pruebe él. Pero deberían esperar a que May se duerma de nuevo o que tal vez salga a la tienda. Pero él podría esperar, no había problema, porque lo quería y Tony lo quería. Ya nada más importaba.

  
Fin, **por ahora**.

**(PRIMER ONE SHOT DE LA SERIE UNDERAGE STARKER SHOTS)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
